Harry Potter: The After Years
by xXFangzGirlXx
Summary: After Harry took down Sauron with the Horn of Gondor, he has to now team up with his new friends Sonic, Katniss, The Black Power Ranger, and more, to take down the worst evil of them all, the Homestucks.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter blew the horn of Gondor atop of Pride Rock, his new girlfriend holding his hand. All of the Jedi's began to bow down at the sound of the horn, their new master having been chosen. "Harry," Katniss said, a tear running down her face, "The evil lord Sauron is no more. Now we can go back to our home under the sea."

"Yes, but I do not think everything is over. There is a greater evil still to come." Harry replied, his scar starting to burn. He shook it off, continuing to stare at the love of his life. It had been years after the stuff in the books happened. (AN: I H8 GINNY SO SHE DIED!1!) Harry now could travel between worlds because he ate a sandwich that was sprinkled with moon dust by Draco. Ever since then, Harry traveled between worlds to fight the evil world traveler Sauron.

Just then Harry's new best friend came dashing around the corner. He was glowing yellow and going Mach 1000 speed. It was Sonic The Hedgehog!1!1! "Heh!" He said, his yellow fur bouncing yellowly. "I guess I was going too slow!" His eyes were yellow atop his yellow body. Strangely, his shoes were not yellow. They were red instead. But they should be yellow. Sonic started kicking his yellow legs back and forth, dancing in place.

"Who could be worse than Sauron? He was the ultimate evil." Katniss said.

"There is one thing. One thing worse than even the darkest of all evils. I've never once encountered them, only the aftermath of their takeover." Harry rubbed his temples.

"Who could that be?" Sonic said, still glowing yellow.

"The worst group of them all. The Homestucks."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: MY 8TH GRD CLASS IS REEDING ROMEO AND JULIET (OMG ITS SO GR8T) SO I WANTED TO WRITE LIKE THAT. DONUT FLAME PLZ.

* * *

[Enter Sonic; Harry; The Black Power Ranger. They are standing over a table talking about war plans]

SONIC: Doth that mean we must fight them in their owneth territory?

HARRY: Aye, and to that we haveth the disadvantage. Not ever has anyone besteth the Homestucks in a world as broken as their own. Merely just a kiss and it can bring thou back to life

BLACK POWER RANGER: But doth those rules apply to us if we dare to venture to their own home or must we stick witheth our own logic?

HARRY: I must be honest, I do not know. I have never thought, nor have I been there to witness with thine own eyes whether or not if it shall work.

BLACK POWER RANGER: There is only one way to find out then. We must goeth to their world.

HARRY: -pondering- I wish not for us to venture into such uncharted territory as of yet. Until then, we musteth build up our army. For only one Homestuck can take out a hundred of our best.

[Enter CYBERMAN]

CYBERMAN: Master Potter, I haveth urgent news of your concern.

HARRY: Yes yes, what be it. Come on, spilleth it out. Reveal what you must say.

CYBERMAN: We have news of a new group allying themselves with the Homestucks. The calleth themselves the Bronies.

HARRY: -his eyes look down- This be the gravest of news. Of anyone to work with the Homestucks, the Bronies be the worst. Their childish complexion maketh them some of the worst. They caneth use the elements of harmony in a way that will fryeth ones own brain.

SONIC: We must keepeth a constant eye on them. If not, we could easily lose track on the ranks of our enemies. You may be dismissed.

[Exits CYBERMAN]

BLACK POWER RANGER: Just how many are we going up against?

HARRY: Their numbers are infinite. With the mass amount of canon and ocs, their numbers only grow with each update.

BLACK POWER RANGER: Then we must strike before they get too powerful.

HARRY: I believe that time has already past.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: SRY ABOUT THE WEIRD SPEAK. I NO IT SUCKED. BUT I TRYD AND I LIKED IT. AND IM NOT GONNA GO BACK AND CHANGE IT, OOOKAAY?!1!

* * *

Harry left his friends behind on this journey, being too big for even them to be a part of. Walking out of the portal, he came upon a dark room. There were walls on two sides of him and none in front. It was a hallway that lead forward to a single light. Harry walked forward, seeing a man in a tall hat sitting out of the light on the stage that seemed like a wrestling ring.

"Hello. My name is Harry potter. Im here to save te world."

"I know why yer here, brother."

"OMG are you my brother?"

"Nah, i call everyone brother, brother."

"Then will you join me, even if we are not brothers?"

"I aint just gonna go around and help every guy needin me to fight some grey alien race."

"Does that happen often?"

"More than you could even imagine." The man pulled out a stick of meat and snapped into it. "Im like the new jesus. People worship me, brother." He let out a sigh, readjusting his crazy glasses. "Look kid, I like ya. I really do."

"Whats that supposed to mean."

"Ya know what. Fine, Ill help ya. But ya gotta do somethin for me first."

Harry pulled out his wand and mumbled Abra Kadabra, dancing his wand around. "Anything to get your help."

The man moved into the light to reveal who he was. "MachoMan wants his soul back."

"And where could I find your soul?"

"The same place you find everyone elses. Ya gotta go to the Soul Society."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I NO MACHOMAN IS DED, THATS Y THEY R GETTING HIS SOUL BACK

* * *

There was no way Harry would get into the Soul Society. At least not alone. He needed a distraction, and only the best one would work. Now we all know the best distraction is laughter. So what other way to get in but to get the best comedian alive. Kevin 3 (AN: IF U DON NO WHO KEVIN 3 IS, DEN FUUUCCK OUFFF)

So Harry went to Kevin 3s house and knocked on the door. He answered and Harry said hi. Kevin said hi back.

"I need your help Mr. 3."

"With what."

"I need you to tell jokes so we can get into the Soul Society and get Macho Man's sou back so he will join our fight against the Homestucks and Bronies."

"Arent the Bronies those guys who dress up like horses on the street?"

"Yeah, and if they get the elements of harmony and give them to the Homestucks, we might all die. Me and you need to work together to save the world."

"And what if I say no?"

"Plz dont say no! The fate of the cosmos relies on this."

"Alright then lets go."

Harry grabbed his arm and teleported to the Soul Society. "Were here." He pointed to the tallest tower. "And the souls are there."

"How are we going to get up there without being killed?"

"Through the front gates. You are the distraction while I run in and steal his soul. Now lets hope that the guard has a sense of humor."

Harry left Kevin at the gate, telling jokes to the guards as he snuck in. Whenever he saw another person, hed just shout Abra Kedabra and the person would drop dead. "Wow im glad that these people are not resistant to my magic."

Just then a giant wave flew past Harry. He turned around to see a guy with spikey orange hair. It was Echigo!1!

"i need your help echigo to save the world. The homestucks and the Bornies are truly evil."

"I help all my friends and we are friends." EChigo said.

"I am glad we are friends. Now we must goget MachoMans soul so he will also help us."


End file.
